


There are days

by eiramew



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017), Prey Mooncrash
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Not really graphic description of violence but kinda rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: Two women. Several days. Different moods. A lot of angst.





	There are days

**Author's Note:**

> Bunch of notes, captured moods, random things. Might get additional "days".

**>**  There are days when nothing works out the way Riley imagined it would. Days when she leaves her office carrying so much anger within her that Claire doesn't try to interfere when they meet in the director's suit. There's no time for this, no words to be spoken. She usually finds herself pinned against the wall, the floor or the bed as soon as Riley steps in her bedroom. 

Her clothes, ripped off her body. Her underwear, gone. Riley's jaw is set on her neckline and Claire can feel her teeth sinking deep in her skin. Zero tenderness, no foreplay whatsoever. Just this constant pain heating up her body in waves. Claire lets out a yelp of shock when she feels Riley's fingers slide inside of her with no introduction. Her mouth is immediately covered by the director's hand and her inner-thigh is now dripping on the bedsheets. 

Riley is so rough that Claire usually climaxes with the taste of blood in her mouth, but there is nothing more rewarding than having Riley calming down, resting her head in the small of her neck still bruised from her own teeth. Sometimes Claire thinks she can feel a tear rolling down her shoulder but she never questions it. 

 

 **>**  There are days when Riley falls asleep before Claire. It's so unusual that Claire checks twice before making sure her superior is indeed sleeping. If she's lucky enough, Riley would have fallen asleep on her shoulder or in the small of her neck. But most of the time, she's simply laying on her side with the covers pulled mid-waist. 

Seeing Riley asleep is a real emotional glimpse. Claire caresses her hair and traces the edges of her face with her fingertip. One of the things she loves to do the most is watching Riley's chest rise and fall as she breathes. When she's awake, it's almost as if she forgets to. 

Claire huddles against her body. It's a privilege Riley has started to grant her more often, but when she's asleep, Claire is the one in command.

 

 **>  **There are days when Claire wakes up screaming and drenched in sweat, darker days when the nightmares resurface. In the beginning she used to dismiss them as effects of the stress to adapt to the Moon, but time has passed and now she that she sleeps with Riley almost every night, there is very little space left to hide the giant and obvious truth. 

She is slowly starting to open up; some wounds are still aching but Riley isn't urging her to speak. She listens, blurred and confused snatches from Claire's nightmares or occasional and clearer memories her subordinate is willing to share with her. Claire has told her that she's been having less nightmares since they've stated seeing each other on a regular basis, and Riley doesn't know if she can praise herself for it.

But now that Claire wakes up in the middle of the night, yelling in terror and griping the bedsheets, Riley knows there is nothing she can do besides holding her and whispering endearment in her ear, her arms wrapped around her body to prevent her from hurting herself.

 

 **>  **There are days when everything goes wrong. Days when they will yell at each other, when Riley is too arrogant and Claire is too hot-blooded to stop, anger and guilt washing through their veins as their jaws set and their fists clench.  _Get out._ Riley hisses. Out her office, bedroom, sight, life. 

Claire goes back to her pod and shuts it close right away. Riley absorbs herself in her paperwork until the wee hours before coming back to an ice-cold bed. 

They both have too much pride to apologise, and they never do. But it hurts them, breaking them apart even more each time, leaving them wondering if there will be enough glue to hold them together long enough. 

 

 **>**  There are days when every piece of the puzzle fits. When the research is thriving and the bathrooms are clean. These are the days when Riley's smile shows, and there are no words that can describe what Claire feels when the director walks past her in the hallways and discreetly lets her hand brush against hers. Claire thinks about it the whole day.

Later, when they're both laying on Riley's bed, nothing feels out of place and awkward. The words exchanged, the quiet laughs, the caresses, the kisses, the sweet moans of bliss. Everything fits in a satisfying harmony.

These are the days when they will fall asleep in each other's arms while listening to their hearts beating in perfect unity. It's in these moments that they both realise that there will always be enough glue to hold them together.

 


End file.
